


Super Café

by Cloud_Lightning



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - No Powers, F/F, Happy Luthor Family
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-01
Updated: 2017-06-01
Packaged: 2018-11-07 15:03:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11061465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cloud_Lightning/pseuds/Cloud_Lightning
Summary: Lena terbagi antara untuk mengucapkan terima kasih kepada Lex atau mengganti gula di kantor kakaknya dengan garam sebagai balas dendam.





	Super Café

**Author's Note:**

> Ngerasa aneh tiba-tiba nulis supercorp pake bahasa Indonesia setelah selama ini nulis pake bahasa Inggris....I just need to get this story out of my system, jadi mohon maaf kalau tata bahasanya aneh/ngawur/kaku/kayak ngeliat terjemahan google translate karena saya udah lama gak nulis pakai bahasa indonesia dan sekarang jadi kagok

Lena menarik napas dalam-dalam dan mengeluarkannya dengan perlahan. Sekali lagi, kali ini dengan mata tertutup. Menghitung sampai sepuluh tidak berhasil meredam perasaan kesal yang ia rasakan. Tunggu, perasaan ini bukan kesal, marah. Ya, Lena marah karena kakaknya, Lex Luthor, berbohong.

 

Huh, paling dia akan mengatakan kalau mereka tidak berbohong. Secara teknis sih Lex memang tidak berbohong. Lex yang punya hobi makan kue dan makanan manis lainnya, merengek kepada Lena dan Lucy supaya mereka mau menemani Lex berburu mencari kafe yang masih buka jam tiga pagi dan masih menyediakan kue. Lex tidak secara eksplisit mengatakan _di mana_ mereka akan makan kue.

 

Padahal Lena hanya ingin pulang dan tidur sambil memeluk Hugo, boneka harimau pemberian Lex sebelum Lena pergi ke sekolah asrama di Irlandia, bukannya mendengarkan Lucy Lane mengoceh dalam bahasa Polandia dan Lex menjawab ocehan tersebut dengan bahasa Italia sementara lagu yang diputar berbahasa Spanyol dan Lena sedang mengingat-ingat kata makian dalam bahasa Gaelik yang bisa ia gunakan untuk memaki-maki Lex.

 

“Alexander Luthor, aku bersumpah jika kau–“ Belum selesai Lena mengancam Lex, tiba-tiba mobil Lex berhenti.

 

“Oke, kita sudah sampai!” Lex berseru.

 

“Apa yang...” Seketika itu rasa lelah menghilang dari tubuh Lena, digantikan dengan perasaan panik dan kesal dan takut saat ia melihat nama kafe yang dipilih oleh Lex malam ini. “LEX, SIALAN! KENAPA KAU MENGAJAKKU KESINI?!”

 

Lucy masih berbicara menggunakan bahasa Polandia hingga Lex menepuk-nepuk pipinya dan berkata. “Oke, Lane, kita sudah tiba.”

 

“Huh?” Lucy mengerjapkan mata berkali-kali. Saat matanya bertemu dengan mata Lena dari kaca spion di atas _dashboard_ , Lucy terpekik. “Lena?! Kau masih disini? Aku kira tadi kau sudah turun di apartemenmu!”

 

“Seharusnya begitu,” Lena mendesis, “tapi kemudian Lex memutuskan kalau aku juga perlu asupan gula pada jam tiga pagi.”

 

Lucy menggeram. “Siapa yang butuh asupan gula jam tiga pagi? YANG BENAR itu adalah asupan kafein.” Lucy kembali melantur. Lucy Lane adalah salah satu pengacara terbaik yang pernah ada, tapi semua orang juga memiliki batas. Dan Lena rasa lima hari tidak tidur dan hanya mengandalkan kafein untuk menghilangkan kantuk adalah batasnya untuk Lucy.

 

Sekarang giliran Lex yang menggeram. “Kalian payah! Aku sudah membawa kalian ke Super Cafe dan ini balasannya?! Keterlaluan!”

 

Super Cafe.

 

Ugh, kenapa Lex harus membawa mereka kesini? Bukannya Lena benci dengan kafe ini, kebalikannya malah. Lena sedang berusaha untuk mejauhi sang pemilik kafe. Atau salah satu dari pemilik kafe ini, karena pemilik kafe adalah kakak-beradik Danvers. Dan Lena yakin seratus persen kalau Lucy naksir dengan sang kakak, Alex Danvers. Sementara Lena...

 

Suara ketukan di jendela membuat tiga orang di dalam mobil menjerit ketakutan.

 

“Oh, maaf,” kata seorang perempuan pirang dengan malu. “Aku melihat mobil Lex berhenti tapi kalian belum turun padahal sudah sepuluh menit dan aku hanya ingin memastikan kalau kalian tidak apa-apa.”

 

“Kara,” Lena menghela napas saat melihat Kara berdiri di luar mobil Lex.

 

Ah, Kara Danvers.

 

Alasan kenapa Lena berusaha menjauhi kafe ini.

 

Lena tidak ingat kapan dia mulai menyukai Kara. Ups, Lena ingat betul kapan dia mulai jatuh cinta kepada Kara Danvers. Lima tahun yang lalu, saat Lena kembali dari Irlandia dan berkenalan secara formal dengan sang reporter. Setelah selama ini dia hanya mendengar cerita tentang Kara dari Lex atau Lucy. Dan Lena langsung tidak berdaya saat melihat senyum ramah dan menawan milik Kara. Lena ingat saat perkenalannya dengan Kara, Lex tertawa geli di sebelahnya karena Lena dan Kara hanya saling pandang dan tetap berjabat tangan setelah memperkenalkan diri.

 

Kalau bukan karena Lucy Lane berteriak, “ _Get a room!_ ” mungkin Lena akan menjabat tangan Kara seharian waktu itu.

 

Semenjak itu Lena selalu berusaha untuk bersikap biasa-biasa saja setiap kali dia berada di dekat Kara. Lex mengatakan kalau Lena gagal bersikap biasa-biasa saja ketika dirinya berada di dekat Kara atau hanya memikirkan Kara. Terlebih lagi setelah Kara menjadi reporter dan Cat Grant selalu menugaskan Kara untuk mewawancarai Lex. Dimana biasanya wawancara itu hanya berlangsung selama setengah jam, paling lama, dan Kara menghabiskan waktu minimal dua setengah jam untuk mengobrol dengan Lena.

 

Bahkan ketika Kara pacaran dengan Mike. Lex bersumpah atas nama Gillian Anderson kalau Kara lebih sering menghabiskan waktu bersama adiknya dibandingkan dengan Mike. Jadi tidak salah jika reaksi orang-orang saat mendengar Kara putus dari Mike adalah “Kara, kau putus dengan Lena?! Tunggu, Mike itu siapa?” atau semacamnya yang intinya hanya mempertanyakan siapa itu Mike.

 

Jujur, yang Lex tahu tentang Mike hanya dia pacar Kara dan Mike punya dan bisa memakai ponsel? Sebab terkadang Kara selalu ditelepon oleh Mike saat dia sedang berkumpul dengan yang lainnya. Selain dari itu, Lex tahu lebih banyak tentang Maxwell Lord dibandingkan Mike yang nama belakangnya saja tidak ada yang tahu.

 

“Hei, Danvers!” Lex berteriak senang, membuat Lucy yang duduk di sebelahnya langsung memukul kepala Lex karena Lex berteriak tepat ditelinganya.

 

“Hei, Lex!” Kara tersenyum lebar. “Maaf, tapi belum ada kue yang matang.”

 

Lex mendesah kecewa. “Aku datang ke kafe ini untuk makan kue bukan untuk memandangimu dari kejauhan dan–“ Ia tidak sempat menyelesaikan kalimat tersebut karena Lena memukul kepala Lex dari belakang. “Astaga, kenapa kalian menyiksaku seperti ini?!”

 

“Diam,” desis Lena.

 

Untungnya Kara hanya tertawa melihat tingkah laku kakak-adik Luthor yang satu ini.

 

“Oke, berapa lama kami harus menunggu kue itu matang?” Lucy bertanya dengan nada suara yang selalu ia gunakan saat sedang serius.

 

“Uh,” Kara melirik jam tangan yang ia pakai. “Mungkin sekitar satu jam lagi.”

 

Lucy Lane menghela napas. “Oke, kalau begitu aku bisa tidur sebentar.”

 

Kara mengerjapkan mata sambil mundur beberapa langkah saat Lucy membuka pintu mobil. “Uh, tidur?”

 

Lucy menarik tangan Kara untuk melihat jam. “Aku harus berada di pengadilan jam tujuh dan sekarang sudah hampir jam empat. Setelah Lex selesai makan, dia akan mengantarku pulang dan kemudian mengantarku ke pengadilan karena orang bodoh ini telah merusak motorku.” Ucapnya marah sambil menunjuk Lex dengan jempolnya.

 

“Heiiiii,” protes Lex. “Aku tidak sengaja merusak motormu, oke? Aku sudah minta maaf dan membayar biaya perbaikannya.”

 

“Bukan berarti aku akan berhenti mengingatkanmu kalau kau menabrakkan motorku ke pembatas jalan.” Lucy melipat tangan. “Kau dan taruhan-taruhan menyebalkanmu.”

 

Lex mengangkat bahu sebelum keluar dari mobil. “Ayo, Lena. Tadi kau bilang kalau kau ingin minum cokelat panas.”

 

“Aku hanya ingin tidur,” Lena tidak melawan saat kakaknya menariknya keluar dari dalam mobil. Bahkan dia membiarkan Lex memapah tubuhnya hingga ke kafe.

 

“Uf, kau berat sekali.” Lex bergumam sambil terus memapah Lena.

 

Sementara yang dipapah tidak paham bagaimana Lucy bisa berjalan tanpa menabrak sesuatu atau terjatuh dari mobil hingga ke meja yang biasa mereka bertiga tempati.

 

“Huh, Tiga _Musketeer_ sudah tiba.”

 

Ah, sekarang Lena tahu kenapa Lucy bisa berjalan dengan normal. Alex Danvers baru saja turun dari lantai dua sambil memegang cangkir dan masih mengenakan baju tidurnya yaitu celana pendek dan kaus oblong. Lantai dua kafe ini memang menjadi tempat tinggalnya Alex.

 

Tidak mungkin seorang Lucy Lane akan berbuat hal bodoh dihadapan orang yang ia taksir, tidak seperti Lena setiap kali Kara berada dalam jarak pandang Lena.

 

“Berikan aku kopi baru aku bisa berinteraksi dengan manusia.” Lucy merebahkan kepalanya di atas meja.

 

Setelah Lena duduk di sebelah Lucy, Lena bertanya kepada Lex. “Hei, Lex, kau ganti parfum?”

 

Ketika jawaban yang Lena dapat hanyalah suara tawa Lex dan wajah Kara yang memerah, dia baru sadar kalau Kara membantu Lex memapah dirinya hingga ke dalam.

 

Lena rasanya ingin pergi dari sini dan bersembunyi dari Kara untuk selamanya.

 

* * *

 

Ritual makan _muffin_ jam tiga pagi dimulai lima tahun yang lalu, ketika Lena baru pulang dari Irlandia dan dijemput oleh Lex serta Lucy. Sebetulnya Lillian dan Lionel sempat menawarkan Lena untuk naik pesawat pribadi milik Keluarga Luthor, toh keluarga Luthor sedang berada di Dublin waktu itu untuk menghadiri kelulusan Lena, namun Lena menolaknya. Lex terpaksa pulang lebih awal karena ada masalah di Luthor Corp, sementara Lillian dan Lionel akhirnya memutuskan untuk pergi ke Themyscira setelah Lena mengatakan kalau dia ingin pulang ke National City sendiri.

 

Lex, yang dari kecil selalu hobi makan makanan manis mengeluh karena sudah hampir lima jam lebih dia tidak mengkonsumsi sesuatu yang manis selama dia menunggu Lena. Lucy tidak tahan mendengar Lex mengerek terus-terusan akhirnya mengambil alih kemudi dan mencari kafe terdekat yang menjual makanan manis, plus Lex sudah muak makan makanan yang dijual di bandara.

 

Waktu itu Lionel baru saja mengundurkan diri sebagai CEO Luthor Corp dan menyerahkan perusahaan kepada Lex. Lillian menambahkan kalau dia dan Lionel akan berkeliling dunia untuk melihat secara langsung proyek-proyek perusahaan mereka. Lena, yang waktu itu baru saja menyelesaikan studinya diminta oleh Lex untuk mengambil alih jabatan sebagai kepala divisi R&D. Lucy waktu itu belum menjabat sebagai ketua tim pengacara Luthor Corp, bahkan dia baru saja bergabung sebulan setelah Lex mengambil alih perusahaan.

 

Semenjak saat itu, setiap kali Lex berhasil mendapatkan proyek untuk Luthor Corp atau Lena berhasil menemukan sebuah temuan baru atau Lucy berhasil memenangkan sebuah kasus, mereka akan pergi makan _muffin_. Atau jika mereka hanya ingin makan _muffin_ jam tiga pagi, sebab tidak ada yang melarang mereka sekarang.  Oke, tidak selalu jam tiga pagi, tapi maksudnya mereka pergi mencari _muffin_ disaat sebagian besar penduduk National City masih tertidur.

 

“Jadi, apa alasan kalian makan _muffin_ kali ini?” tanya Alex sambil menaruh secangkir kopi di hadapan Lucy.

 

Lucy mendesah bahagia saat dia menghirup aroma kopi, Lena pura-pura tidak melihat bagaimana mata Alex membesar saat mendengar suara yang dikeluarkan Lucy.

 

“Aku meninju Maxwell kemarin siang.” Kata Lucy dengan nada datar.

 

Alex mendengus geli sementara Kara yang sedang membuat cokelat panas untuk Lena bertanya dari belakang konter. “Kenapa kau meninjunya?”

 

“Karena dia terus-terusan menggodaku padahal aku sudah mengatakan kalau aku tidak tertarik dengannya?” Lucy sempat melirik Alex saat mengatakannya namun dengan kemampuan militernya Lucy membuat gerakan barusan seolah-olah dia sedang menatap jam dinding yang tergantung di atas mesin pembuat kopi.

 

Lex mendengus geli. Lucy berpikir kalau tidak ada orang yang menyadari perasaannya kepada Alex. Ya, mungkin kecuali Alex, tapi sebetulnya Lex menyadari hal ini. Mungkin karena Lucy memiliki latar belakang militer sementara Alex mantan agen FBI sehingga mereka bisa mengendalikan diri, tidak seperti Lena atau Kara. Tapi Lex tahu kalau Lucy menyukai Alex sebab dia ingat dengan detail-detail tentang Alex dan Alex selalu membawakan kopi untuk Lucy ke Luthor Corp saat jam makan siang. Dan tentunya karena mereka berdua selalu menjadi partner dalam melakukan segala hal.

 

Lex dan Winn selalu jadi korban dari tatapan membunuh Alex dan Lucy setiap mereka menjadi partner dalam permainan.

 

“Dan kau sedang tertarik dengan orang lain.” Lex menambahkan.

 

“Ya, itu juga.” Gumam Lucy sebelum dia menyeruput kopinya.

 

Hanya terdengar suara jam dan sirene polisi dari kejauhan.

 

“Oh.” Hanya itu yang Alex ucapkan.

 

Lex menghela napas panjang sebelum berdiri, kemudian mendorong Alex yang mematung untuk duduk di hadapan Lucy dan berkata. “Lucy, aku rasa sudah waktunya Alex berkelanan dengan orang yang kau taksir kan?” Kemudian Lex menarik tangan Lena untuk berdiri. “Ayo Lena, biarkan Lucy dan Alex untuk saling mengenal satu sama lain lebih intim.”

 

Lucy menjatuhkan cangkir yang ia pegang dan mendesis karena pahanya kena tumpahan kopi panas, Alex langsung berdiri dan mengambil tisu untuk mengelap kopi tersebut.

 

“Wow Danvers, setidaknya ajak aku makan malam dulu sebelum kau menyentuh pahaku.” Kata Lucy dengan nada bercanda saat dia melihat Alex berlutut di hadapannya dan berusaha membersihkan noda kopi dari celananya. Beberapa detik kemudian ia menggeram sambil menutupi wajahnya. “Tolong lupakan apa yang baru saja aku katakan.”

 

“Kau mau makan malam denganku?” Pandangan Alex kemudian tertuju kepada Lex dan Lena yang sudah pindah ke tempat lain. “Lex, apa yang kau maksud orang yang Lucy suka adalah aku?”

 

“Tanya langsung kepada orangnya!” Gerutu Lex yang sedang kesusahan memapah tubuh Lena.

 

“Tentu saja aku tertarik padamu, Alex!” Lucy nyaris berteriak. “Memangnya kau pikir apa yang selama ini aku lakukan?!”

 

Alex, yang masih dalam posisi berlutut di sebelah kursi Lucy hanya bisa mengerjapkan mata.

 

“Lex, apa kau baru saja...” Lena melirik kakaknya yang sedang memotret Alex dan Lucy secara diam-diam. Lucy yang sekarang sudah berdiri dengan kemeja yang basah karena kopi, Alex yang masih berlutut di samping Lucy sambil memegang tisu yang basa karena kopi.

 

“Yup, kalau mereka tidak didorong seperti ini, mereka tidak akan pernah berani untuk menyatakan perasaan mereka masing-masing.” Kata Lex dengan wajah bangga dan masih sibuk memotret.

 

“Aku akan berdoa supaya kau tidak menjadi target latihan melempar pisau oleh Alex setelah semua ini berakhir,” kata Kara sambil memberikan secangkir cokelat panas untuk Lena.

 

“Hu uh,” Lex menyeringai.

 

“Bahkan aku tidak tertarik untuk minum cokelat panas,” Lena hanya meratapi cangkir di depannya. “Aku terlalu mengantuk untuk minum...”

 

Kara langsung duduk di sebelah Lena. “Aku bisa memegangi cangkirnya untukmu?”

 

Lena menggeleng dan merebahkan kepalanya ke pundak Kara. “Aku hanya ingin tidur... Aku menyalahkan Lex karena dia mengajakku ke sini.”

 

Kara tersenyum sebelum ia merangkul Lena dan menariknya supaya lebih dekat. “Kau bisa tidur di kamarnya Alex, kalau kau mau. Atau aku bisa mengantarmu pulang?”

 

“Kau lebih enak dipeluk dari Hugo. Aku ingin memelukmu dan Hugo setiap malam.” gumam Lena sebelum dia memejamkan mata.

 

“Oh.” Wajah Kara memerah seperti warna jubah Supergirl, tokoh pahlawan super favorit Kara.

 

Lex terkekeh geli sambil memotret Kara mengecup kening Lena. Dari ujung matanya dia melihat Alex dan Lucy naik ke lantai dua. Lex kemudian mengirim foto Kara dan adiknya ke Lillian dan Lionel dengan pesan:

 

_Mau taruhan siapa yang akan melamar duluan?_

**Author's Note:**

> [Supercorp-ers (?) Indonesia, ayo kenalan :)](http://nightwhite13.tumblr.com/)


End file.
